deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Nastya's Holdout
The air sirens rang out loudly as the scouts reported another swarm, heading directly towards the gates of Nastya's Holdout. Men and Women took up weapons and headed for the main defense points, the crowd slowly dispersing until only the children remained inside the compound. The siren kept on ringing as people manned barricades and make-shift walls. The sound of a gun clicked behind me, and a group of men jogged over towards the Main Gate. Another five minutes later and the gunfire began to sound. First the Roof Tops, then the Main Gate, followed by a stream of infected spilling into the Junk Yard. Screams and moans filled the air as men and woman were killed during the savage fight with the encroaching hoards of undead. "Incoming!" yelled out a soldier as a trio of mighty explosions filled the air. Fire balls roared up into the air as men with grenade launchers fired into the ranks of the ghouls. More and more men ran to aid their comrades as I took up a weapon. I hefted the machine gun into my arms and made towards the gates, though doom might already be set in my fate, I was ready to fight to the death. Nastya's Holdout is one of the very last fallback points of the survivors living in Fairview. Here, the first survivors gathered and fortified a long-abandoned industrial site. All new players (survivors) start at this outpost. The deserted and dilapidated Warehouses, Factories and other storage facilities were raided for supplies and once empty provided plenty of living space for the new inhabitants. Gradually as more valuable items were dragged from the city and many more young men and women made the holdout their new home it began to take on the appearance of a small town. The outpost has come a long way, more and more buildings have been transformed into the useful locations listed below. Nastya's holdout is the first of the four outposts that were populated, as it was conveniently located outside the city, and had the perfect topography to defend in case a mass swarm of infected decided to attack. A large hill overlooks the dirt road that is used as the Holdout's main gate. Atop this hill, is a crude wall of sandbags that serves as the actual "gate". (It is speculated that because the infected manage to swarm to the Holdout every day, there has never been time to make an actual gate good enough to prevent entry, so guards are just sent to protect it in hopes that the time never comes when that wall is breached.) The entire Holdout itself is surrounded by large barbwire fences, that are also regularly guarded by a team of chosen inhabitants of Nastya's Holdout. The south is home to the junkyard, which contains piles and piles of rubble that make it dangerous to enter as these obstructions force the infected to swarm in tight spaces. It is advised to never enter the city from this location, as the guards of this section are trained to kill on sight. Small armories are scattered about the other areas, but some near the main gate are used by trained riflemen to pick off any targets before they give the sentries at the main gate area any trouble. Nastya's Holdout has everything a survivor needs to get on his/her feet and make a living in the new world. The Notice Board that provides work for all the inhabitants is a regularly busy area, as is the Meeting Hall, where several activities take place and organized "clans" are often found. The "bank", holds all the funds that belong to the Holdout's many inhabitants. The importance of money is even more emphasized in this bleak economy, as frequent murders have been known to take place for the most trivial of items and spare change. In the Inner City, Survivors are frequently looted by other survivors as they lay dying from zombie wounds. The storage holds the other miscellaneous items that belong to the survivors. The Holdout gives a feeling of security, unless the infected decide to mount their almost daily assaults on the outpost. For more on these assaults, visit the article on Outpost Attacks. Location The outpost is located at the far-western zone of the map. Below are some screenshots taken from the Inner City near the entrance of Nastya's Holdout. It is the current starting point of all new survivors, due to the fact that the weakest zombies appear here and that no unique mutations or bosses will spawn at the Holdout. Burning zombies will however still appear a few blocks away. natya's_holdout_out.jpg|Entrance of Nastya's Holdout in the Inner City. natya's_holdout_out_location.jpg|Nastya's Holdout map location. Nastya to Stockade.png|Route from Nastya's Holdout to Dogg's Stockade. Junkyard Nastya2FortPastor map.png|Route from Nastya's Holdout to Fort Pastor. Nastya to P13.png|Route from Nastya's Holdout to Precinct 13. Category:Locations